Vegeta
|-|Base= |-|Blue Evolution= Summary Vegeta is the prince of the once thriving warrior race, the Saiyans. Initially starting off as an antagonist, the more time he spent with the Earthlings, the more he began to sway to their side. Now, for the sake of his pride, he wishes to retake his place as the strongest Saiyan above Goku, which he trains rigorously for. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, likely higher as an Oozaru | At least 5-B, High 5-A post Zenkai Boost, higher after fourth zenkai | 4-C, High 4-C with Super Saiyan Grade 2 | 4-B | 3-A | 3-A | 3-A Name: Vegeta Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 20s in first appearance, mid 40s by the end of Dragon Ball Z, 46 - 49 currently in Super Classification: Alien, Saiyan, Prince Attack Potency: Planet level (His Galick Gun was going to destroy the Earth.) | At least Planet level (Stronger than before, easily oneshotted Cui who was previously equal to him) likely higher, Dwarf Star level post Zenkai Boost (Managed to stalemate First Form Frieza who was at this level.), higher after fourth Zenkai (His power had grown above Third Form Frieza’s.) | Star level (Stomped Android 19 who was able to contend with Super Saiyan Goku.), Large Star level in Super Saiyan Grade 2 (Would have killed a Suppressed Perfect Cell had he not slightly moved at the last second.) | Solar System level (Matched Super Saiyan 2 Goku, who was stronger than Super Saiyan 2 Gohan.) | Macrocosmic level (Gained the power of God Ki similar to Goku, is able to fight opponents such as Toppo in Super Saiyan Blue.) | Macrocosmic level+ (Briefly assisted Goku in fighting Jiren, who was no longer holding back. Overwhelmed Hakaishin Toppo, who warped the entire World of Void. Beings at a Hakaishin's level of power, such as Beerus, regard Astral Zamasu, a being who had merged with the timeline itself and was entering other ones, as non-threatening. Also was shown to be able to fight Jiren, who was stated to be superior to all other DB antagonists many times.) | Macrocosmic level (Should be no weaker than his previous self, sans Blue Evolution) Dimensionality: 3-D | 3-D Travel Speed: Relativistic | Relativistic | At least FTL | At least FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Combat Speed: Relativistic (Kept up with Kaioken Goku) | Relativistic (Faster than previously) | At least FTL (Scales to Super Saiyan Goku.) | At least FTL+ (Scales to Buu Saga Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Scales to Dragon Ball Super Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Hakaishin Toppo after becoming enraged) | Massively FTL+ Reaction Speed: Relativistic | Relativistic | At least FTL | At least FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: Planet Class | At least Planet Class, likely higher, Dwarf Star Class post Zenkai | Star Class, Large Star Class with Super Saiyan Grade 2 | Solar System Class | Macrocosmic | Macrocosmic | Macrocosmic Durability: Planet level | At least Planet level, likely higher, Dwarf Star level post Zenkai | Star level, Large Star level with Super Saiyan Grade 2 | Solar System level | Macrocosmic level | Macrocosmic level | Macrocosmic level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters as an Oozaru, Planetary with ki attacks | Standard Melee Range, Planetary to Stellar with ki attacks | Standard Melee Range, Interstellar to Interplanetary with ki attacks | Standard Melee Range, Macrocosmic with ki attacks Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Ki Sensing, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Adaptation & Reactive Power Level (A Saiyan’s power increases should they survive injury in battle.), Afterimage Creation, Transformation, Rage Power | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Self-Destruction (Used this in desperation against Majin Buu.) | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Barrier Creation, Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Beings without God Ki cannot sense his ki.), Heat, Absolute Zero, Empathic Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by Ribrianne’s love aroma), Mind Manipulation (Managed to rid of Babidi’s control on his mind through sheer willpower), Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation (Was able to punch through Toppo’s Hakaishin Ki, and come into contact with him while he was surrounding himself with said ki.) Standard Equipment: Scouter in Saiyan Saga Intelligence: Genius (Vegeta was able to outsmart Frieza’s entire army and lay low during the Frieza Saga, and managed to trick the likes of Doctor Gero into fleeing by feigning confidence after trashing Android 19. Knows Cell is as overconfident as he was, and tricked him into standing absolutely still while he charged his Final Flash.) Weaknesses: Very arrogant and prone to losing his temper, although this has lessened over time. Stated by Whis to be too stiff and constantly overthink as he fights. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Galick Gun - Vegeta’s first signature technique displayed. He pulls his hands to his chest and fires a purple beam. * Power Ball - Vegeta creates a ball powered by Blutz Waves, to mimic a full moon. Allows Saiyans with tails to transform into Oozarus by looking at it. * Big Bang Attack - Vegeta fires a compact ki sphere that causes a huge explosion. * Final Flash - After gathering up his energy for some time, Vegeta launches an extremely powerful, massive wave of ki. Potentially his strongest signature move. Key: Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | Dragon Ball Super | Blue Evolution | Dragon Ball Super: Broly Others Notable Victories: ''' Scrooge McDuck (Composite) - Scoorge's profile (Both were at High 5-A, speed was equalized.) Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) -Shovel Knight's profile (Both were at High 5-A, Shovel Knight had his optional equipment and speed was equalized) '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Adaption Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Barrier Creation Category:Geniuses Category:Chi Users Category:Superhumans